Mobile devices often contain optoelectronic modules with corresponding illumination sources. In general, there is significant pressure to reduce the cost of such optoelectronic modules. Their cost is often related to the area over which the illumination source is implemented. For example, a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL) array is implemented on a chip, the chip having a particular diameter. In order to increase the illumination area of the VCSEL array, or rather to increase the area over which the VCSEL illuminates, the VCSEL chip diameter is increased. The cost, however, of such a diameter increase may be prohibitively expensive.